


推TR 2.0

by Lodrian



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodrian/pseuds/Lodrian





	推TR 2.0

还是搞大表哥 涩情夜店waiter设定 PWP OOC  
就由“一边擦桌子一边唱”激情脑洞，非常雷，对不起。

 

你注意他很久了。金色长卷发，整齐的红色制服扣的一丝不苟。他现在正弯下腰擦桌子，背部的肌肉线条与挺翘的臀部一览无余。

你不禁吹了声口哨。是你的菜，你想。  
你招手示意他过来，他来到你的桌边问你想点什么酒或听什么歌。

他微微低下头，长发垂过脸颊。你仔细看了看他胸前的工牌，“Tybalt”，你在唇齿间琢磨了一下他的名字。“你想多赚点小费吗？”  
Tybalt抬头看了你一眼，似乎很熟悉这种路数了，用下巴指了指厕所的方向，自己率先一言不发地转身走去。

你跟着他走进厕所隔间，在他熟练地在门口挂上“工作中”的牌子时打量了一圈。这里空间非常狭小，隔间门板上还充满低俗的涂鸦，两个成年男人不得不紧贴在一起。

他拉你坐在马桶盖上，分开你的双膝跪了下去，用牙齿咬开你的裤链，隔着内裤舔上了你的阴茎。  
半勃的阴茎被他用手掏出抚弄，他的舌头包裹住你的龟头，一手撸动根部，一手轻轻揉搓阴囊。  
在他的舌尖触碰到马眼时你低喘一声，抓住他脑后的长发将他重重按向胯部。阴茎被完全包裹着，他湿润的口腔、收缩的喉咙带给你极致的快感。你差点把持不住，拉起他的头发稳了稳神。

Tybalt唇角泛红，嘴边还有深喉导致不及咽下的口水。你把他拽起来，推到涂满slut等污言秽语的门板上，一把脱下了他的裤子。

你直接插了两根手指进去，里面很湿。你知道这是这间酒吧服务生的基本要求，随时保持为客人服务的状态。你舔了舔手指，又插进去随便捅了两下就听见了水声。  
你手上动作不停，上半身贴紧他，仗着比他高的身高将他打着耳环的耳垂含入口中，吮吸着那小块软肉。

你用舌尖挑逗着他的耳垂，尤其是与耳环接触那处。细细地舔舐，感到怀里的人浑身颤抖了一下，夹着手指的后穴也同时收紧。你得意于发现了他的一处弱点，更加向他的耳垂进攻。  
你退出了手指，换上了自己的阴茎。你已经被他舔硬很久了，一直得不到释放，茎身硬得要爆炸。你一手抓着Tybalt的腰，一手抵着他的金发，将他紧贴在门板上狠狠地操他。

每一次都进入到根部，你的胯与他的臀部接触发出啪啪的声响。顺着你手上的劲道，Tybalt闭上眼仰起头低喘起来。听到他的声音你更硬了，动作也更快了起来，隔间门板随着你的抽插被撞出声。

你听到洗手间外面有动静，一个人走到了盥洗台前。你下身的动作未停，想看看Tybalt有什么反应。  
洗手间的门被打开时，你感到Tybalt确实有片刻紧张，下身被咬得更紧了。但当你坚定地破开热情的肠肉重新恢复甚至加快律动的频率时，他似乎意识到了你的意图，转头过来对你一挑眉，挑衅似的不再压抑自己的呻吟声。  
本来在空荡无人的洗手间内肉体碰撞的声音已经足够引人注目，更别说又加上喘息呻吟声。你听到盥洗台前那个男人迟疑了一会儿，径直向你们所在的隔间走来。

“这么激烈啊，加我一个呗。”那个男人敲门说道，还没等你出声，Tybalt直接送了他一声滚。“刚刚叫的那么浪，现在又装什么纯。”那人被拒绝后也没有坚持，骂了一句就离开了。

你有点好奇，毕竟自己与Tybalt现在的处境也是由金钱驱动的，那他为什么在自己还没有表态时就拒绝了更多的小费呢。  
你附在他的耳边问出了这个问题，Tybalt没有回答。他先将自己的长发从你手中解放出来，然后向后一推。你从他身体里抽出来，你听到他啧了一声，完全转向你，双手搭在你肩膀上向下一压。

你惊讶于他手上的力道，又因毫无准备，直接坐在了身后的马桶盖上。突然从俯视变成仰视，你看他一撩长发，金发在灯光之下仿佛在发光，他跨坐上来，双手揽着你的脖子向下坐。  
你能感觉到龟头被熟悉的紧致包裹住，他喘了口气，然后径直坐到底。当你们完全贴合在一起时，两人都不禁呻吟出声。你双手抓住他的腰想向上挺动，却被他制止了。他棕色的眼睛从上向下注视着你，“别动。”

你发觉这是这场性事中他第一次对你开口，于是你乖乖地保持不动，看他如何为你们找乐子。  
他先拢了拢被刚才动作弄乱的头发，然后扶着你的肩膀上下动作起来。

开始动作比较缓慢，随后逐渐找到了节奏，Tybalt每次坐下时都能让你的阴茎碰到他的前列腺突起处，敏感点被触动使得肠道收缩，再加上他自己故意收紧，阵阵快感淹没了你。  
他上下起伏的动作使金发在你眼前起舞，偶尔他的嘴唇还会划过你的额头，你咽了咽口水。

你感到下腹发紧，双手不禁从他的腰下滑到臀，紧紧抓住臀瓣将它们分得更开，想让自己更多地进入他。  
你抬起头看他，眼中带着渴望，他看出了你的疑问，唇角勾出一个笑容。

得到了允许，你掐着他的臀瓣开始疯狂挺动。Tybalt的手插入你的短发间，随着你的动作闭上眼喘息起来。  
你的动作幅度越发增大，他整个人都在你身上晃动起来，金色的发丝在二人之间飞扬。

他勃起的阴茎抵在你的小腹上，随着你的动作不停吐出浊液。Tybalt仰起头发出愉悦的长叹，你感到阴茎被咬紧，在抽插中射入了他体内。

射精之后你们都没有动，你浑身汗淋淋的，把头埋在他的颈间喘息。Tybalt托着你的后脑使你抬头望着他，他保持含着你的姿势给了你一个吻。

“这是赠品。”Tybalt从你身上起来，自己穿好了裤子，整理起自己复杂的红色制服。很快他就重新将扣子扣到了顶，恢复了那个一丝不苟的样子。  
“还有关于你之前的问题，我的回答是因为我乐意。”说完Tybalt就从厕所隔间走了出去，留你一个人敞着裤子坐在马桶盖上。

你突然想起来，你的精液还在他体内。


End file.
